Miranda's Wedding
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: Upset best friends, sitting arangements, confused fiance's, it is Miranda's turn to walk down the isle, but is it everything she expected? And can she handle the new changes?


Title: Miranda's Wedding

Author: Dylan Shelby

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It is Miranda's turn to walk down the isle, but is it everything she expected? And can she handle the new changes?

Author's Notes: This is before 'Edge of Reason'. I took me a long time to write this because I lost interest for a little while. But I'm back now and I hope you enjoy. 

Feedback: Just click on the email address and write me up! Thank-you! txf1013@ebt.net

June 23, 2016

Boston, MA

"How is this?" Mr. O' Williams asked. I looked up from the table I was trying to set, "It looks beautiful. Thank-you so much for helping me." "Miranda darling it is your wedding, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help?" I smiled at him. "A bad one. Just make sure every table has that flower arrangement. The last thing I need is my family making comments on how everything is not perfect." I huffed going back to figuring out where to sit people. It was a real pain. "You're parents aren't that bad." he said. "No they're not, but my Aunt Cassandra is." I said turning back to the problem at hand ignoring him.

Mr. O' Williams ran the flower shop where I went to get an arrangement whenever I was decorating for a client. It was just a nice extra touch. He is really a kind old man and I just love him. Still there was no way he can help me with the sitting arrangement. I know where I want him to sit, it was the other two hundred people that has me worried. "Why don't you just move your parents to sit next to the McGuire's and Crafts and then put your aunt near the bar?" a voice said from behind. I turned around, "Lizzie!" I exclaimed and reached out for a hug. "How are you doing?" Lizzie asked looking at the setting. "I am stressed. How did you do all of this?" I pleaded.

Lizzie laughed. "I had a little help from my friends." "Oh, know where I can find one?" I teased. Lizzie poked me in the side, "Very funny. What can I help with? I've taken the rest of the week off and I am here to help." she said looking around the banquet hall. "I don't know, but I am starving. Lets go get some lunch and maybe we can figure it out." "Good plan. I'm hungry too, I don't like plane food and in my time it is nearing two, not to mention I am eating for two now." Lizzie said and the we went off looking for a place to eat.

Olive Garden; 1:32 PM

"So do you know the sex yet?" I ask. I took a bite of the best salad on earth. "Gordo was hoping for a boy, but according to the sonogram he has produced another girl." She replied and went back to eating the salad. I love the salad, but it wasn't near as good as Lizzie was making it seem. "What's wrong?" I ask knowing that something is bothering her. "Nothing." Lizzie replied. "What is Gordo doing?" I prod. Knowing that the only time Lizzie gets into this kind of funk is over Gordo. Lizzie looked at me for a moment with a look that told me she knew she had to tell me. "Well it is not really him. It's a doctor that has a crush and it's for my HUSBAND!" Lizzie exclaimed.

The waiter came before I had a chance to question her further on what she meant and took our orders. "What?" I asked. Lizzie took a deep breath trying to keep her cool, "Do you remember me ever talking about a woman named Natasha?" she asked. I searched my brain as I vaguely remember the name, "Yeah, but wasn't she like a friend when you were in Ft. Worth?" "Friend really isn't the word I would use, but yes. Well it seems about two months ago she got transferred down to Austin and guess who she is working with?" I took pity on her. I was always dealing with women who had crushes on Ethan. Even Lizzie herself use to have a crush. But after I started going out with him her crush of him dropped. Frankly I think it had more to do with Gordo than Ethan and me, but that is a different story. Plus the difference between Lizzie and every other woman who wants Ethan, Lizzie would never hurt me. And Gordo would probably kick some ass.

"So what exactly is the problem beyond her having a crush on Gordo?" I push. "Nothing really, I'm just being paranoid. So how are your doing?" she changed the subject. I went ahead and let it go for now, but we would come back to it. "It's fine. I get to see him in the evenings if I don't have to do something else." "I understand. I hardly ever got to see Gordo when he was in medical school. I hardly get to see him now, but back then it was really difficult." I just nodded my head in understanding. We talked a lot about back then when he was in medical school. I know it was to get her mind off of her problems and mine. "Anyway so how is Evie?" "She is fine. Cute as can be. God I can't believe I'm a parent." We both laughed. "I can't believe I'm getting married. To Ethan Craft! I thought that when I went to New York I would meet someone else and fall in love, not meet Ethan on a plane and fall in love..." "Believe me I didn't think I would end up married to Gordo. Especially in Texas." "Everyone knew you were going to get married but you two." "Life is just funny I guess." 

After lunch we went to the apartment so that she could see it. She thought it was beautiful. I love her for thinking so. I was really worried about it. Not that Lizzie is flaky or stuck up because she is not, but I was worried about it because she is use to a very high standard of living. But of course like the best friend she is, loved it and I knew she was telling the truth. 

Lizzie left a little while ago. I tried to get a hold of Ethan, but have yet to find him. He's not answering any pages or his cell phone. It is really starting to piss me off. I am about to really work myself up when I hear a knock at my door. I rush to answer it and when I do I am rewarded with my fiancé looking straight at me. "Where have you been?" I demand. I don't mean to sound so bitchy, but I was worried and now that he is here I'm letting that fright drain from my body. He gets a hurt look on his face, I take a sigh, "I'm sorry Ethan. I was just trying to get a hold of you and didn't and I was just worried. I didn't mean to take it out on you." I apologize.

He still hasn't said anything as he came into the inner sanctum of my apartment. He is really starting to worry me. "Ethan what is wrong?" My eyes search his face trying to find any hint of what could be going on. He looks down at the ground as if interested in it. "You know if you really like the carpet I could buy you some." I quip. Anything to get a response from him. His eyes snap up at me. Ooh he looks pissed. "Miranda I think we need to talk." My stomach drops and I suddenly become very ill.

"What do we need to talk about?" I stutter. I don't want to have this conversation. I really don't. He takes a huge breath and slowly exhales and then sits on my sofa. He pats on it and I take my seat next to him. "Miranda I don't know how to do this." He starts. My eyes start to turn into slits as I try to comprehend what it is that he could be talking about. "I've been thinking it over. I just don't know if I can get married. If I can be a husband..." That pisses me off. We are getting married in three days and he is NOW bringing this up? I don't even begin to think so. "What in the hell are you talking about?" Anger seeping through every word.

That pisses him off. "I am talking about the fact that I don't know if I can marry you. And before you start this isn't pre-marital cold feet or pre-wedding jitters. I've felt this way for sometime." He snaps. I am shocked and all the wind in my sails are suddenly deflated. "What do you mean you've had them for a while?" I sit back down on the sofa and Ethan stands up and starts to pace. "You know my life wasn't easy. When I was younger I was poor, dirt poor. And I know I am not the smartest man on earth and that I feel most comfortable in a fourth grade classroom.... I'm just not sure I am what you need."

I shook my head in disbelief. Yes I use to think Ethan was stupid. Let's face it he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he is no longer that very confused person he was in junior high. I stood up and walked over to him taking his hands in mine, "So what. I am not the smartest person in the world either..." "...You are though. And that is my point. You should be married to someone like Gordo." My shoulders dropped, I really did not want to go there again. "Is this what this is all about? I do not love Gordo. Not in that way. I haven't since my eighth grade year. And even then it was just a crush that quickly faded. And in case you haven't noticed he is married to Lizzie, they have a daughter and another one on the way and are very, extremely happy with one another. They belong together, just like you and me."

He slipped his hands from mine and started pacing again. "I know. I just can't stop thinking about it. When we went to the reunion together I heard them laughing about us. They wondered what would posses you to marry someone as dumb as I am." I wanted to cry. "Who said it?" I asked. "A group of people. Just some people." he shrugged. It was obvious he wasn't going to tell me who. My guess was Kate or Claire. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him and started to rub his back. "Ethan, I know that had to have hurt, but you are not that person you were back then. For that matter neither am I. We have changed so much and if you only knew how proud I am of you. You mean the world to me and your students. So what if you're not a doctor, you don't need to be. God didn't make you for that. He made you so that I could love you and your students could love you. They worship the ground you walk on and you mean the world to them. That is what is important Ethan. Not what very immature twenty-eight year olds have to say. They are wrong not you."

He didn't say anything, but started to rub my back as well and I even felt him kiss the top of my head. I pulled back to get a look on his face. It was still pensive. I sighed, "What else?" His eyes focused on me, "I had a nightmare." he said sheepishly. I gave him a smile and his slowly spread across his face. "And what was your dream about?" He started to laugh. "We were starting the ceremony and I saw you walk down the aisle. Then all of sudden Mr. O' Williams came running in saying we had a problems with the flowers and Lizzie announced she was leaving Gordo and he announced he was in love with you. Then Kate came in and said we were married and then you married Gordo and I was left with Kate and...It was horrible." "It sounds like it. But you know that is just a dream right? That it won't happen. Kate is married to Lee and Lizzie and Gordo are very much in love."

He pulled out of my embrace and walked back to the couch and sat down. "I do know, but it still scares me. Watching you and Gordo kiss, I felt sick and I wanted to puke and kill him at the same time." I sat down next to him. "Why are you dreaming about Gordo and I?" "I think it is because of the kind of person he represents. He is a doctor, very educated, has tons of money, lives in a huge house..." I wanted to cry for this man. I looked heavenward, begging God to tell me why I was in love with him. Childhood crushes hardly ever worked. I think God laughed and said, because you do. "I know that you don't make a lot of money as a teacher. And that is fine. Yes I have plans that require money, but who ever said that you were the one that had to provide it all? You want to know how Gordo has all that money and can afford that house? He saved for years to be able to afford her that house. For over six years he saved up for it. It was always a dream of Lizzie's to own a house like that." "Well yeah, but the fact was he was able to save it for six years. I have some saved, but it would take me a life time to save that kind of money."

I wanted to pull my hair out. Why on earth did he decide three days before our wedding to start growing self-conscience. "Ethan look at me. I. Do. Not. Care. That. You don't make that kind of money. I don't. I never have. So what. Look I know that it took some getting use to that I make more money than you, but it doesn't bother me and it shouldn't bother you. I know that sometimes it does, but when we're married we can put our money together and we will be fine. Don't let what their lifestyle is dictate your happiness or your terms of success. Because you are successful. You were named teacher of the year and not one of your students wants to leave your class. You are making a very positive impact on future generations simply by being you. Let me ask you, are you happy?"

He really looked at me and I think what I said started to sink him. "Yes. Of course I would be a whole lot happier if we were already married and on our honeymoon." He smiled and I started to smile and soon we had dissolved into laughter. "I'm sorry Miranda. I don't know what came over me. Still love me?" I returned his smile, "Of course I love you." He leaned in and gave me one of the sweetest kisses I've ever had. Which quickly turned me into a big pile of goo. He had the power to do that. Make me forget everything but him and what we are doing together. I do love him. 

I had completely forgotten about him until I was on my way to Boston for a show and we ended up sitting right next to one another. I couldn't believe how much he had changed. Gone was that confused boy I had gone out with and in his place was a very secure man. He had always seemed so secure when we were younger, but the more I got to know him the more I know that it was just a front. But that day I saw him after almost nine years it was like meeting him for the first time. And everything I thought I felt about him way back then paled in comparison to what I feel now. I love him. "Let's get married." 

He gave me a look as if I was the one who was now dumber than rocks. "We're getting married in three days." he replied slowly. I rolled my eyes, "I know that. Let's elope. Let's get married tonight." "But what about Saturday?" "We'll still get married on Saturday. But that is for everyone else. This will be for us." He smiles and I see that sparkle in his eyes that is reserved just for me. "You're on." We both jump up and he kisses me before getting my car keys and then we are out the door on our way to the justice of the peace.

~*~*~*~*~

I am in bliss. Nothing can be better. Now I know what Lizzie was describing all those years ago when she talked about just being in Gordo's arms. I've had lovers. Several of them, but not one of them made me feel the way that Lizzie described. For a long time I was very jealous of her because of what she had. Then I found Ethan again. When I went to his apartment that night we did nothing but talk. Some how we both fell asleep and I winded up in his arms. When I woke that morning I had a sense of what Lizzie was talking about. But now I know. You see because I lived in New York and Ethan lives here we didn't really have a chance to date all that much and so we just decided early on to wait until we got married. At the point it wasn't even a question that it was going to happen.

I heard a knock on the door. Oh God! Lizzie's here. I so forgot she was picking me up early so we could go to the spa. I get up and grab my robe, giving Ethan a kiss while he softly snores and run to the door. "Good morning." she greets coming in the door. "I brought you some coffee and a doughnut." "Thanks." I reply, shutting the door behind her. "Um Lizzie..." she interrupts. "I have to use your bathroom. I drank my juice on the way over here." and runs to my bathroom. When she comes back out she has a strange look on her face. "Care to explain to me why I just ran into a naked Ethan?" I bite out a laugh and then I see Ethan coming into the living room in the pants he was wearing last night. "Morning Lizzie." he says and kisses me hello. Lizzie looks between us and then keeps her gaze on me waiting for my answer. 

I look directly into her eyes, "You promise not to tell a soul?" Before she can answer what about Gordo I answer for her, "You can tell your husband but no one else." "What?" she asks with a smile that knows she is getting some good gossip. "Ethan and I got married last night. Now we are still having the ceremony, but..." Lizzie smiles at me and I stop. "Awe. I promise I won't tell anyone but Gordo. You don't have to go into details." That makes Ethan smile. "Well I'll leave you lovely ladies to go primp yourselves and see you later." He gives me a kiss and I watch his retreating form leave for the bedroom to finish getting dresses. When we hear the door close Lizzie starts to laugh and I join her. We promptly stop when Ethan comes out and leaves the apartment.

~*~*~*~

I'm getting married today. I can't believe it. Finally I'm getting married. And to a man I love more than anyone. It is just amazing. Lizzie has just left. Gordo came in this morning with Evie and when she saw them her face just lit up. Evie, who is my flower girl looks beautiful. She's in a white dress with a big yellow ribbon around her waist. Her hair is pulled up into a pony tail on her head with curls cascading down. She is beautiful. She'll be walking down the aisle with Lizzie's help.

But right now I am alone. Once I walk out of this room I will go downstairs and my wedding party minus Ethan who is at the front of the alter will be there waiting for me. My father will smile at me and take my arm as we wait until it is our turn to walk down the aisle. When we get to the front the Father will ask who gives me away. A tradition I couldn't get rid of. My father will say "My wife and I do." then he will lift the veil and give me a kiss on the cheek. Then I will turn and Ethan will be there and I will join him. Then we will be pronounced husband and wife and I just realized that I am about to kiss my husband. My HUSBAND! And what a nice kiss it was.

The reception is going wonderfully. I saw Gordo and Lizzie and although they do look a little intense she seems better than when she was here. "Can I please have Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Craft come out to the dance floor?" the DJ asks. I smile, the first dance. I thought I was beyond tradition, but as it turns out I'm not. I wanted everything I love about weddings put in mine and one of my absolute favorite things is always the first dance as man and wife. He smiled at me as we got swept up into the song and I have never felt this euphoric feeling before. Just giddiness all around me and I didn't want to come up from the haze.

As the dancing went on I saw Lizzie on Gordo's shoulder, she was laughing at something he said and he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Whatever their problems were I knew that they would be okay. I smiled at them and Lizzie gave me a wave. I waved back and we both stayed in the arms of the men we love. It was the best wedding I had ever been too.

The End. 

Like it? Want more? Click here and let me know: txf1013@ebt.net 


End file.
